Saving a Soulmate
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Tony realises that Loki is not in his right mind during the attack on New York, and decides to try and save him. OR What would happen if Loki accepted that drink? #frostiron #loki/stark
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I am not drunk!" Loki snarled, pushing Tony away. "I am older than your planet, do not think that you have the right to tell me what to do. You vile, dull little ant."

"Uh huh, sure reindeer games. I believe you." Tony answered rolling his eyes, "Perhaps you might just want a little nap to rest up after the battle. Not because you are drunk at all."

**Six hours earlier.**

"Would you like a drink?" Tony asked the God of Lies as they stood together in Stark Tower, the battle for Earth raging in the background. As the God stalked up and down the window watching what was going on below. Holding the sceptre like it was some life saver. He hadn't noticed on the Quinn jet earlier after they had captured Loki. Just how pale the man looked, how drawn. The armour was almost hanging off the man's skeletal frame. Sunken eyes ringed with shadows and tiredness beyond what mere sleep could fix. Loki looked haunted by more than he could possibly ever understand. For the first time, he actually felt sorry for their enemy. "I make a great martini." He prompted when he was ignored.

"You will not distract me; the war is going with or without me now. There is nothing you can do to change that. Not even if you kill me." Loki said quietly.

That shook Tony Stark to his core, there was more to this story then they had been led to believe. "Look, I came here to threaten you, but you look like you could do with a damn drink, and I know I could. Now, are you going to be rude and spurn my hospitality after breaking into my house or are you going to sit and have a drink with me before we go back to trying to kill each other? I am calling a timeout." He poured himself an extra-large scotch as he talked, offering the bottle to the God.

Loki rolled his eyes at the human, "Your Midgardian drinks are like water to a God."

"Then take the bottle, I have plenty." Tony indicated the row of bottles behind him, "Hell, take three or four I won't even notice. You are probably doing my liver a favour."

"It would be against hospitality rules if I refused you, yes?" Loki asked.

"It would be a huge no no, I might have to shoot you."

Loki sighed, and snatched the bottle. "Fine, to your health for a little time as you have left to live." He downed the entire bottle of scotch before placing the empty decanter on the bar. "My thanks mortal."

Tony polished off his own glass, refilling it. "Need another?" he asked.

"Attempting to get me drunk also does not stop the army." Loki commented, glancing back at the army below.

"I thought Midgardian booze was too weak to get a God drunk. Scared of a little pre battle drinking game?" Tony taunted.

Loki snatched the next offered bottle, downing it in one again. "You should hang out with my brother more often; he would love someone who is as foolish as him when it comes to partaking in such foolish exploits."

Tony only half filled his own glass this time, wanting to keep his wits about him as he put a third bottle out for the God to drink." "Thought this whole temper tantrum was about being adopted and yet you called him brother still?"

"I am adopted! An ancient relict stolen for Odin to use me as he wished." Loki grabbed the bottle and turned away in annoyance to watch the battle once more at the window. Gulping at the brew.

"Thor loves you."

"Thor has no understanding of love, just like his father! I am a monster; I do monstrous things. That is who I am."

Tony came around to stand with the God, after slipping his bracelets that could summon a fresh suit at need. There was something oh so fishy about how the God was acting. "And yet the monster, as you call yourself is sat here having a nice drink with an enemy. Without causing any harm, chaos or death."

"There is enough death below us." Loki said sadly, "Not even warriors' deaths for them. Just a slaughter with no honour."

Tony looked at him when he finally realised something, "You do not want this war, all this posturing, fighting, what were you after? Really after?"

Before Loki could answer, a blast tore through the window knocking them flying. The tower starting to tilt slightly towards the ground. Tony slipped by the God, in his human clothes towards the window as a second blast hit. Without even thinking, Loki jumped, shielding the human form the blast before dragging him back to safer ground behind the bar. Leaving the staff forgotten behind him.

"No monster would have just saved my life." Tony commented quietly as Loki picked over the bottles to find one of his choosing.

"I have use of your mind, your creative nature. Nothing more." He seemed satisfied by a bottle he chose to continue his drinking.

As he turned, Tony saw a glimpse of green eyes sparkling at him.

Green

Eyes

Green?

Wait, weren't they blue a moment ago?

He touched the communicator in his ear, while Loki was distracted with magicking the window back together from the blasts. "Thor, what colour should your brother's eyes be?"

"_Man of Iron, that is a strange question in the middle of a battle, but Loki's eyes are green. Like a forest."_

"Interesting." Tony muttered to himself, eyeing the sceptre laying on the floor. Trying to decide if it was worth trying to grab for it.

Loki was stalking up and down the now repaired window, taking odd swigs from the bottle hanging loosely from his fingers. He seemed calmer, better in some ways. "Oh, come on, at least make it a challenge for them. This is a battle not a walk over." Talking more to himself.

"You can certainly hold your drink big guy." Tony commented, "Any chance of calling this whole thing off and I will treat you to dinner and as much booze as you like?"

"I told you, this is nothing to do with me anymore. I just had to open the door. Now your avengers or the one I do not name will win, and I will get what I want."

"And what do you want? It certainly isn't a warm light for all mankind."

"A home." Loki muttered.

"Come again?"

Loki realised he had said the words out loud; a look of pain crossed his face and he grabbed the sceptre again. "So, Stark. How will your friends have time to save the world if they are too busy fighting you?" He brought the staff up touching the tip to Tony's chest clinking on metal.

Nothing happened.

Confused Loki touched the tip there again. "This usually works."

"Performance issues, not uncommon. 1/5" Tony snarked, noticing the blue tone of the God's eyes once more.

Loki growled, grabbing Stark and throwing him through the newly repaired window.

"Deploy, deploy!" Stark screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Deploy!" Tony screamed at Jarvis.

The suit flew out, managing to wrap Tony in a comfortable second skin just before he hit the ground. Turning back up towards the tower in his flight. "Thor, I need you at the tower now. There is something wrong with Loki."

"_I thought we had covered that by the fact he murdered 80 people in two days." Romanov commented. _

"Enough Nat, I think Loki is just as controlled as Barton was. His eyes are blue, completely blue. I saw a flash of green and he was a different person, but then a few moments later the blue came back and he tried to kill me." Tony replied.

"_Man of Iron, do you think my brother can be saved?" Thor asked over the coms._

"Yes. Meet me at the tower." Tony replied, "And make it fast. He could run."

"_I hit Barton really hard on the head and he kind of snapped out of it, but it took time." Natasha commented._

"Oooh, lets drop a chunk of my building on him then." Tony laughed, "it's fine I can afford the repairs."

Loki was still stalking the platform as the Man of Iron and his brother arrived. He shot at them with blasts from the sceptre. "You will be purged from this land for the greater good!" Loki snarled.

Thor landed Infront of his brother, "Please, stop this madness. We can fix this together, you can still come home to Asgard with me, brother."

"You. Are. Not. My. Brother!" Loki snapped, attacking him."

Stark blew the God back with a blast from his suit, "Reindeer games, take it easy, you were perfectly fine when we were having a nice drink. Put the sceptre down and talk with us. Tell us what you need."

"I need to be left alone!" Loki snapped.

"Brother let us help you. We can fight side by side again, just like when we were young. We can stop this army."

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Loki screamed, attacking Thor.

Tony knocked the sceptre from his hand as he joined into the battle. "Thor we gotta control him, knock him out or get him on our side."

Natasha flew passed falling from one of the flying creatures that she had been hitching a ride from. "Call him your brother again." She asked.

"Loki, brother, let us help you." Thor said trying to hold the God back from attacking her.

Loki growled, the blue in his eyes growing darker, "I am not and have never been your brother." As he stabbed Thor with one of his daggers.

"Mind control triggered to certain words. Brother being one of them." Natasha commented, she tapped her com, "Big guy, we are gonna need you up top."

"What's your play?" Stark asked, beating Loki back with his blaster as the man tried to tear both him and the God of Thunder apart.

"Barton was cured by being hit really hard on the head; we need someone big enough to do the same." She replied.

Hulk came slamming onto the roof top at her request, "Smash?"

"Smash Loki."

The Hulk grinned coming forward as the other's parted to let him through.

"I am a God you dull creatures. I will not be bullied by …." Loki broke off as the Hulk grabbed his leg slamming him from side to side into the roof top. Before throwing him to the ground. Loki lay there stunned, barely able to breathe.

"if you killed my brother!" Thor snapped, "I will destroy your green monster."

Tony came down to the God's side, "Loki, can you talk?"

Loki looked up at him tiredly, in clear pain. "What do you want mortal?" His eyes were green/blue. It was a start.

"How do we end this, brother?" Thor asked.

"The staff." He wheezed, "The key to the portal is the staff."

Natasha grabbed it and ran.

Hulk flying off to smash some more elsewhere.

Leaving the three of them alone.

"Thank you, Loki." Thor said quietly, "We will talk after the battle is won." Whirling the hammer, he flew back up into the sky.

And then there were two.

Tony watched as the God tried to pull himself upright out of the crater the Hulk had left him in. "Grab yourself a drink and wait it out. You did your part. You did good."

"I do not need your praise mortal!"

"I think you need it more than you admit."

And then Tony was gone as well, back into the battle and Loki was left all alone on a roof top watching a battle to make Midgard his. Not sure if he even wanted Midgard anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Loki lay there for some time before he pulled himself back up to his feet. Only dimly remembering what was going on around him. He had started this right? Some sort of war? Oh yeah, he was gonna be the God of Midgard to upset Thor or had it been to get Odin to notice him and take him home? He missed home. His room, his mother, Thor, not Odin. He hated Odin. For the lies, the pain, the hiding who he truly was all this time. The fall, by the Norn's that fall into nothingness.

He shivered even thinking about it. Had it been centuries or just mere minutes he had fallen? Before that creature had found him, half dead in the void. Whispering to him of glory and redemption. Then pain, so much pain, more than even he could survive. Everything after that was fuzzy. The building rocked from an explosion; he used his magic to transport himself down onto the street. Walking the street watching the chaos around him. _Did I do this?_ He wondered. He saw a mother with two children cowering behind a car from the alien attack, two chitauri shooting at the car. He pulled out his daggers, jumping on the back of the first alien, swiftly slitting its throat. Grabbing the second as the body dropped breaking its neck. Covered in alien blood, he held out a hand to the woman, "If you want your children to live, come."

Warily, she took his hand and allowed him to teleport them to safety. A building outside of the main zone of destruction. "Keep hidden, wait it out." He warned before heading back to the battle.

He found himself face to face with the best of America as he turned a corner. He rolled his eyes and snarled, "Do not test me today." Loki warned.

Captain lowered his shield to his side, "I saw you save that woman. Why?"

"I am a parent. No innocent child deserves to be caught up in this." Loki answered plainly.

"Are you good now?" Captain asked.

"Hardly. I do what is best for me and currently this battle is no longer in my best interests." Loki flickered away onto a roof top, watching as the portal started to close. The metal man driving into it with, was that an explosive? Inventive. That would certainly stop the fleet from coming through. However, it would not stop his ex-master from coming after Loki. He would have to hide himself, keep running for as long as he could. He was a master of trickery, perhaps he could extend his short life span by a few more years by playing a game of cat and mouse. He certainly needed to leave before his boorish brother tried to drag him back to Asgard. He refused to bring that danger to his mother's doorstep and risk losing her.

He raised his hand to open a darker pathway to another realm when he saw the metal man falling from the sky. Falling too fast, if he hit the ground at that speed his would be crushed, metal suit or not. Loki looked around for his brother, "Come on Thor, do something useful for once in your worthless existence!" He did not have enough magic left to both save the Stark and escape, he certainly wasn't going to risk his own skin over a mortal. He started to chant the words that would open the doorway, before looking back over at the fast falling body. He cursed under his breath, throwing his magic out to cushion the other man's fall. Lowering him to the ground at a rate he assumed would be mostly suitable for the weak form. Dizziness hit him, a wave of exhaustion, dropping the body a few hundred feet from the ground. Holding onto a wall for support, Loki used the last drop of his magic to send himself somewhere safe to rest before finding a way to hide from The Other.

Tony came around with his faceplate ripped off staring at his teammates. "Please tell me no body kissed me."

He wasn't sure if Steve wanted to laugh or cry at his comment, he had clear emotion on his face he was trying to choke down. "Welcome back Stark."

"Man of Iron, I am glad that you survived." Thor said, pulling him to his feet.

"How am I alive? The fall alone should have been enough to kill me." Tony asked.

"Ask your little boyfriend." Natasha commented.

"Boyfriend?" Stark asked.

"It appears Loki had a change of heart, not only was he saving trapped victims he also saved you." Steve replied, "I saw the green glow of magic as you fell."

"My brother! I knew he could be made to see reason."

Barton was remarkably silent during all of this.

"You okay?" Stark asked as they looked around watching the fire crews and military take over the clean up duty.

"That creature fucked with my head; I hate him. I want to hate him." Barton commented, "But I also know how it felt to be controlled. The voices in my head, they still whisper faintly to me."

"Loki was not himself." Tony pushed, "I saw his eyes change like yours did."

"I know which is why I haven't shot him in the eyeball yet."

"So, is anyone hungry? I'm starving, I saw a little shawarma place a few blocks away. My treat. What even is shawarma?" Tony asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tony dragged his tired body back to his semi ruined home; the suit took some peeling off from all the damage and mostly only managed because Butterfingers and Dummy were still standing. Only the top few floors of the tower were badly damaged, it would take a little remodelling but, Tony knew that it wouldn't take him long to resolve all of the issues. He had enough spare bedrooms and living areas lower down that he could move his personal belongings from the penthouse to somewhere liveable while it was done. What he did need was a fucking drink, or a million of them to try and wash away the horrors he had seen through that wormhole. How small he felt, how tiny his efforts against what was out there. What could come after those he loved again.

A fast shower, a few boxes of pizza in his hand Tony heads back to the ruin to raid his alcohol stash from the penthouse. He would need to be black out drunk if he wanted to sleep tonight without seeing 'that' behind his eyelids. As he took a long swig from one of the bottles, tonight was not a night for glasses. He paused hearing, was that a sob?

Tony quietly moved around the counter to find a broken looking God of Lies curled up on himself, empty bottles around himself crying. The armour was missing, simple tunic and trousers in its place making him seem even more fragile. "Loki, what happened?"

The God froze realising he was no longer alone. "Nothing mortal." He dragged himself to his feet, swaying heavily.

"Are you drunk?" Tony exclaimed, reaching out to stay him.

"I am not drunk!" Loki snarled, pushing Tony away. "I am older than your planet, do not think that you have the right to tell me what to do. You vile, dull little ant."

"Uh huh, sure reindeer games. I believe you." Tony answered rolling his eyes, "Perhaps you might just want a little nap to rest up after the battle. Not because you are drunk at all. You look tired."

"I am tired, for longer than I remember." Loki sighed, "The voice haunts me, calls me back to him. Your moral substances make the noise a little…. quieter."

"The voice, the one that made you do bad things?" Tony asked.

"The sceptre was only part of The Other's control. He unmakes you, takes over your mind until you can not drown him out anymore. Until you long longer know which are his thoughts and which are your own." Loki answered, "I apologise for taking your possessions without asking, that was against the rules of hospitality."

"Jarvis, order more food and get Dummy to bring up a couple more cases of scotch."

"_As you wish sir."_

"Hungry?" Tony asked, "I have some pizza here to start with and more food shouldn't take long to get here. Do you have any preference to what food?"

Loki laughed, "I tried to take over your realm and nearly killed you, and you ask me to break my fast with you like some human?"

Tony shrugged, "Cheesy pizza, its really good. He held out the box as he tucked into a slice."

"You confuse me mortal." Loki sighed, but he took a slice of the food. Sniffing it before taking a bite.

"There ya go, it might not be the food of God's, but it is tasty enough." Tony joked.

Loki finished the slice and took another, "As I haven't eaten in many months it is certainly acceptable, then again even Thor's burnt cooking offerings would be most welcome currently."

"Months?!" Tony exclaimed, "Jarvis, order everything, Chinese, Italian, pizza, garlic bread, Indian, Mexican. Whatever else you can think of."

"The Other was not fond of feeding his prisoners, that would ruin the whole torture part of imprisonment."

"Well, here you get fed as much as you can eat. We have a few cases of scotch; I can send out for more if you need it. Sorry about the mess, a crazy ass God smashed the house up earlier. How about a movie? Something without aliens, murder or torture?" Tony offered.

Loki closed his eyes muttering a few almost silent words, when he opened his eyes again the room was repaired. His skin whiter than before as he swayed more pronouncedly. "My regrets for damaging your home."

Tony caught him before he collapsed, and half carried him over to the sofa. "EAT!" he ordered throwing the second whole pizza into the God's lap. Followed by a couple of bottles of the really good shit, before joining him.

Loki did as he was told, not speaking until the entire pizza was gone. Placing the empty box carefully on the coffee table. "Thank you for the hospitality you show your enemy."

Tony rolled his eyes around a mouthful of pizza, "You saved my life I hardly call that being enemies. I don't get drunk with just anybody I barely know."

"You have my gratitude for allowing me what you have regardless, it will be a few days before I am strong enough to flee the realm to escape The Other. If I even can." He sighed.

"You came here, not just tonight, but before. Why did you come here to me of all people?"

Loki shrugged, "Because you know what it is to be a prisoner."

"You read my file."

"I read every file on all of your companions, that was his instruction. Know the enemy."

"Are you likely to go batshit crazy again anytime soon? Because I am kind of out of suits until I can repair one of them." Tony asked.

Loki shook his head, "The liquor is quite nicely keeping that at bay currently thank you." He stretched out on the couch now he knew he wasn't going to be thrown out any time soon, a nice warm glow spreading through his body.

"_Sir, your order is here."_

"Thank you, Jarvis, have Dummy and Butterfingers bring it up."

Loki watched with interest as the two robots brought in the boxes. Tony stroking each of them, before sending them on their way. "They are like children to you." He commented.

Tony looked after them as he unpacked the massive piled of food onto the table. Dropping an entire crate of scotch at Loki's feet. "I guess so, I never really thought about it. They have been there for me when no one else was. Do you have children?"

Loki froze, taking a long drink. "I HAD children, Odin took them and locked them away from me centuries ago. Called them unclean, monsters. Not really that different to myself, the frost giant."

"Kind of small for a giant." Tony said tucking into a box of Chinese.

"Says the person who is short for a mortal." Loki snapped back, exploring the cartons until he found some shrimp that appealed to him.

"Point taken." Tony answered, "Do you wanna talk about it? Your kids, Odin, the things The Other did to you."

"That would take much more alcohol." Loki commented drily.

"I can get as much as you want."

"Do you truly want to know?"

"Well, you turn up here, crash my house and you don't seem to have anyone else to listen. I can't see Thor as the listening type. "

"And you, would you speak of how you went through what you did to gain that hunk of metal in your chest?" Loki asked.

Tony considered it for a moment, "If that is what it takes, yes."

Loki nodded, "Then by all means, regal me with your horrors and I will return the favour."

Tony had the feeling he was going to regret this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Stark stared off into the distance, trying to pretend his hand wasn't shaking as he polished off his glass of whisky. "And that's how I ended up with this thing in my chest and found out the only father figure I had was a monster who wanted me dead so he could steal my company."

Loki reached over to refill the humans' glass, he seemed deep in thought. "I could murder him for you, if you like?"

Tony laughed bitterly, "As kind as that offer is, he is already dead." He paused to take in the earnest face of his new… friend? "Thank you though."

"May I?" Loki asked, reaching his long bony fingers towards the light in his chest.

Maybe the heavy drinking was getting to Tony, or the exhaustion, but he found himself stripping his shirt as commanded. Sitting this faintly shivering, and not from the cold as the Gods fingers slowly explored. Jesus, that felt good, He could already feel a stirring somewhere down low that should not be happening with a man who had tried to kill him mere hours ago.

Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Loki pulled his hand back. "Primitive." He murmured.

"Excuse you, that is ground-breaking technology. One of a kind, Stark Industries, created in a frigging cave!"

Loki sighed, "Primitive by my standards, however by yours it is most interesting. You have learned to harness magic. Something few Midgardians manage."

"Magic?" he asked.

"Yes, magic Stark, you need not mindlessly repeat everything I say." Loki snapped, "However, I may be able to find you a better alternative in time. If I can keep my mind clear of that creature."

"In time, if you could, I would give you anything I possess. Even my tower, but not my suits." Tony offered, "Your turn, I poured my heart out, literally." He tapped the arc to prove his point.

Loki hissed in anger, at the idea of having to share the things he hated to even think about. "Why would you want to know the story of a monster?" he demanded.

Stark shrugged, "Maybe I am hoping that you will run your hands over my chest again."

Loki chuckled, letting his fingers explore the arc reactor once again. Tracing marks that no one had ever been brave enough to explore. "Do you find this alluring, human?"

Tony groaned, "Keep that up reindeer games, and this will be a very short conversation followed by a much longer time in my bed."

Loki let his fingers fall back to his lap, "Do you truly want to know my past?"

Tony forced his eyes open, trying to pull his mind from the rising desire. "We made a deal Loki, so, whatever you need to say. I am here."

Loki took another long drink from the nearest bottle, "Do you know I am not Loki of Asgard? That my true parentage was hidden from me until my mortonic brother found himself courting that mortal woman."

Tony sat up, intrigued, "He did say that you were adopted, however I guess I assumed you were still of his race. Are you an elf? Do you have pointed ears? Or pointed somewhere else?" His eyes glanced down to see if he could see anything bulging to give him a clue."

"I am a frost giant." Loki sighed, in a way that felt like he was dropping a mountain of weight off his shoulders.

"Ok, and?" Tony asked.

Loki shook his head, "Too many eons have passed for your kind to remember what that race was."

"Jarvis, what are frost giants?"

"Jarvis, no." Loki interrupted, "I prefer to tell this story myself." He took a breath trying to compose himself, "The frost giants and the Asgardian's are mortal enemies. Frost giants are the monsters we scare our children into behaving, or we will give them over to the dark race. They are tall, 60, 100, 200 feet or more. Depending on what role they have in the society. Odin went to war with them long before my time, finding a babe abandioned in a place of worship. Cold, exposed, left to die in the wintery wastelands."

"You?" Stark asked.

Loki nodded, breathing heavily, "I was raised as if I was of Asgard, as if I were the second born son. I knew nothing. Even this skin I wear is nothing but magic and lies. I heard the stories, the tales. My nursemaid told me of the monsters I had to keep away from. The terrible frost giants who destroy everything in their path."

"When did you find out?"

"I tricked Thor into going to their realm, Joganhiem. I wanted to prove to father that he was too impulsive, too pig-headed to rule. Instead, I found out a dark truth about myself while I was there. I hadn't met a frost giant since I was a child, sitting at my father's side during the peace treaty negotiations. He taught me to never touch a frost giant, it burns the skin. They are fuelled with an ice we can not touch. Until I accidently let one touch me in battle. My shield brother, he was burned badly, but not me. My skin was unharmed, the glamour on it retreating to show my true nature."

"Wait, so Odin stole you as a baby, and taught you to hate yourself and your kin? What a racist piece of shit!" Tony exploded, "He had every chance to raise you right. Teach you about your kind, and leave the race bullshit behind, but no. He chose to raise you thinking ng you were a monster. Jesus, Loki. No wonder you lost your mind! Odin really fights Howard for worse father of the year!"

Loki stared at hm, "You don't blame me for what I did?"

"How can I?" Stark asked, "You were fucked up by your father and then controlled by the glowing stick of destiny."

Loki tried to take that in, "Perhaps the rest of my tale will change your mind."

"I don't think so, but please continue."

"How could it not? I helped the frost giants attack my home, so I could kill my birth father, their king. I ended up getting my own mother badly hurt, I do not even know if she is yet living. I begged for my father's attention. His approval finally. To say that I was enough with my knives and my magic instead of being a warrior! All he could say was, 'No Loki'! After all I had done! Just, No. Not even an apology for what he had done to me! That's why I fell, I let myself fall, I wanted to die. There was no point anymore. My father would never love me, I would never matter to him. I could never matter to him; I am a monster. But I couldn't even die properly. The Other found me, and he tortured me and." Loki broke off crying, as he allowed his skin to turn to the blue of his birth.

Tony reached out gently towards Loki's arm, "Will you burn me?" he asked.

Loki shook his head, "No, my mage prevents it."

Tony touched the back of Loki's hand to reassure himself. "Does it hurt you to be touched like this?"

"No, if anything my true self allows me to feel it more."

"So, blue skin Loki is sensitive to touch?" Tony asked, as he traced on the of tribal patterns on Loki's arm.

"Stark, I would not do such things if I were you." Loki hissed.

"Want to kill me papa smurf?" he asked, tracing further. Running his fingers up and down the sensitive inner arm.

"Far from it."

"Why, Loki, my lord and master. Would you like me to kneel for you?" Tony asked jokingly.

Something flashed in Loki's eyes, a hunger and next thing Tony knew. He was pinned against the sofa as Loki kissed him. At that exact second, Stark knew, he would kneel for Loki and he would continue to for as long as Loki wanted him. He reached his hand down to kneed Loki through his trousers. The moan that followed was inhuman. How long had it been since someone touched the God? In any form.

"Stark, I am warning you. You desist now unless you want to follow this through until its conclusion."

"I never liked warnings." Tony said, sinking to his knees to take Loki I his mouth through the thin fabric.

Loki let out a stream of words he could not understand the meaning of, but he got the gist. As both their clothes melted off. "Stark!" he warned.

"Maybe I should give you a reason to be silent." Tony joked, as he sucked the Gods deep blue length in earnest.

"That is the last thing that will make me be silent!"

"Then enjoy it."


	6. Chapter 6

Saving a Soulmate

Chapter 6

Loki woke up warm and content, something he had not felt since he was an innocent on Asgard hiding his first boyfriend from his parents. He tried to crack open his eyes, closing them just as quickly as the room spun around him. There was a comfortable warm body snuggled up to him, the scent of a male presence. An arm tightened around him; a voice murmuring comforts. Loki could not remember the last time someone had been brave enough to touch him. Long before he had found out his true parentage, he had been shunned as friend and lover by his people for his 'unnatural' for a male magical skill. The lover he had taken, demonised into legend as an ogress and his children cursed into monstrosity.

This had to be a dream, although a most pleasant one unlike the nightmares that usually bested his will. Loki knew eventually he would have to wake and leave these sweet moments of comfort behind him. That did not stop him snuggling deeper into the arms of the male for what little time they might have before the next round of tortures would begin.

He dozed lightly, resting off the alcohol that was still burning brightly in his veins. His mind flickered over fragments of the dream, that mouth so hot, so heavy on his erection. Teasing him to heights of pleasure he had not know possible. Centuries of lack of sexual activity had made the adventure far shorter than he would have preferred. And finalised the event long before they had actually got around to full on sex. However, the foreplay had been most pleasant for both. The man next to him moved, rocking the bed slightly. Loki clung to him, "No, this is a good dream." He muttered to himself.

Tony laughed, "A good dream? Hate to tell you princess, but last night was no dream."

Loki forced his eyes open, "By the Norn's."

"Did you just refer to me as a God? Hey Jarvis, a God just referred to me as another God." Tony crowed.

"Perhaps I could order you both breakfast and you could discuss your 'Godhood's' over bagels?" Jarvis snarked.

"Yes, order food, and more booze lots more booze." Tony ordered, sitting on the bed to kiss a terrified looking Loki on the cheek.

"What have I done." Loki mumbled as he realised, he was not in his Asgardian skin. Willing the blue to fade back to a more 'human' colour.

"Aww, but I liked the blue."

"How can you? How can you enjoy being around something as disgusting as me!" Loki demanded, "How could you …. Lay with me."

"Well, there wasn't a lot of 'laying', but there was a lot of fun. Perhaps, we could try again once you have been fed?"

"Don't joke about such things." Loki hissed, "Not my monstrous image."

Tony sighed, pulling Loki into a soft kiss, "Do I really have to chip back down all your insecurities again? Is this some form of foreplay to get me to kneel?"

"How can you like me like his?" Loki asked, his eyes full of barely unshed tears.

"Because you are beautiful." Tony kissed him again, "And I would very much like to wake up to find you in my bed every morning." Loki's only response was to burst into tears, Tony pulled his lover close, rocking him like his mother used to when he had nightmares. Before she had been killed and his life had seemed so simple. "Hey, its ok, you are just a little drunk still. We all had a good crying session when we drank too much. It's okay blue."

"My name is not blue." Loki said into Tony's chest.

"Okay reindeer games, whatever floats your boat."

Loki kissed him, pulling down the human's boxer shorts to get to the prize within.

"Oh no, you don't get to play not like this. Not while you are upset, I am not a rapist. I will never do anything I think you will regret in the morning, or afternoon in this case. There is plenty of time for sex when your head is on better."

Loki looked at him confused, "Is there another way I can wear my head?"

Tony chuckled, "When you are feeling better, it's a human term. For now, shower, breakfast and however much whisky you need to keep the voices at bay. And cuddles, a million cuddles. I the Lord of Iron command it!"

Loki smiled at his new, dare he say friend?

"That's better." Tony said, wiping away Loki's tears. "Now, there's a bathroom down the hall, plenty of fresh towels. I am assuming you know how to draw a bath even if you can't use the shower?"

"Perhaps my minion should do it for me, Stark? Just to be doubly sure. You don't want another accident like when Thor blew up the toaster."

Tony's jaw dropped, "How do you even know about that!"

"I have my ways." He didn't add that he had been watching them for near on a year on his master's orders to learn all that he could before launching the attack.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Go bathe, Jarvis can help you if you can't work out the dials. I am going to shower in a totally different bathroom that no one is to tell you where is. And then I am going to set out our breakfast somewhere the team won't find us." He stole one last kiss before heading out the room.

"Jarvis, where is this bathing chamber I am to use?" Loki asked.

"Down the hall, third door on the right."

"Thank you, machine."

"I have a name."

"Thank you, Jarvis." He could almost hear the machine huff at him. "You are much like your father."


End file.
